Digital Fairy Tale
by McGorgeous
Summary: Addison and Savannah see a cute guy in the coffee house in NYC. He then leaves his cell phone... What will happen? Addek eventually. Read and Review. Tell me if I should continue or not.


**A/N:** Sooo, my newest fic lol. Came up with this after watching the epi where some guy leaves his cell at the coffee house and Pheebs and Rach wanna date him.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, wish I did.

Okay, this is just Addie and Savvy in New York, the guy in the bar obviously is Derek, just gonna tell ya, probs be Addek.

**Digital Fairy Tail**

**The One With a Cute Guy**

Doctor Addison Montgomery was sitting in the coffee house in the middle of New York City after a long and busy day at work.

"Hey Addie." Her friend Savannah walked in with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh god, since when are you this happy?" Addison rolled her eyes, Savvy wasn't really cheerful and that's why they got along.

"Shut up! But Weiss proposed to me!" Savvy was bouncing and laughing happily.

"That's so great!" Addison got up and hugged her best friend tightly, partially to stop her from bouncing –people were already looking at them- and of course also because she was happy for her. "I know!" And then she started to cry, causing Addison to pull back and stare at her friend in shock. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I'm just not sure if marrying this early is the right decision for me."

"You're 36 Sav." Addison told her.

"Did I say I wanted you to comment?!" Savvy raised her eyebrows and Addison could just shake her head, knowing that if she'd say anything, no matter what, she would get yelled at. "So anyway, I'm just not sure about this, it seems so sudden." She noticed the look on her friends face "Don't give me that look! I know we've been dating for almost 10 years but that's not my point, maybe I'm just not ready yet, maybe I can't be able to be a good wife!" Savannah was freaking out. She was making the wrong decision! This was the wrong time, maybe even the wrong guy! "Okay, Savvy, calm down. Breathe, slowly, good air in, bad air out." Addison told her calmly, the last thing she needed today was her friend hyperventilating. Savannah did as she said, taking slow and deep breaths.

"Now sit down again." Addison laughed once Savvy had successfully calmed herself. "Yeah, right." Savannah smiled and finally sat down next to her friend.

"So, what's up with you?"

"No, no changing the subject Sav! Seriously, why do you have doubts about marrying Weiss?"

"I don't know, it just seems so scary. I'm never gonna have the feeling that you have when you first fall in love with someone again. Guys just say I'll never be able to sleep with someone else…" Savvy paused and rubbed the bridge of her nose before her eyes widened "Oh my god! I'll never be able to sleep with anyone else!!" The freaked out expression in her face made Addison laugh "How you can be worried about that is beyond me."

"Addie, seriously, that's like… Well I can't ever sleep with anyone else!" Savannah was freaking out, not exactly sure why herself.

"It's not like you're cheating on Weiss now." Addison rolled her eyes "You're not, right?" She didn't think Savvy would cheat, but who knew? "NO! Of course I'm not!"

"Then there is no problem. If you're not cheating now, you won't once you're married." Savvy thought for a few seconds, before slowly nodding her head. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"I am." Addison smiled and let her gaze wander.

"Who are you looking at?" Of course Savannah noticed her friend had spotted someone and turned her head. "Ohhh, he's cute!"

"Shut up! You're getting married." Addison quickly looked away.

"I know, but you're not. Besides you were like totally staring at him."

"I was not!" She tried to defend herself, though it was obvious Savvy was right.

"Of course you were not. But he really is cute."

"Alright and yeah he is." Addison admitted, looking over to the guy again.

"Go over there and talk to him."

"I am absolutely NOT going to do that!"

"If you're not, I am. I'll tell him that you're checking him out." Savannah grinned, knowing this would get Addison and she was right.

"No you're not!"

"Oh yes I ammmm." Savvy grinned and got up.

"NO!" Addison pulled her down again. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"Come on Addie! Why not?"

"We don't even know if he's straight!"

"Fine." Savvy rolled her eyes at her friend. Addison had always been like that. She was rather single than going over to a guy and talk to him. "Why are you so afraid of talking to him?"

"I am not afraid!" This earned Addison a sarcastic snort from her friend "I'm not, seriously! I'm just… old fashioned. The guy has to ask me out, make the first step."

"Gosh you're such a prude."

"Correction: I'm from Connecticut." Addison smirked and Savvy started laughing. "Ohh Addie, here comes the proof if he's gay or not." She pointed at some bleach blond chick in a tight mini skirt and something that was too flimsy to be a top. Addison hated women like that, but she was interested in what the guy was going to do and like Savvy had predicted, he looked at her chest, then at her butt.

"Clearly not gay…" Addison said, somewhat weird-ishly happy.

"And not very subtle." Savannah grinned, everyone could've seen how he checked that woman out. "So, go over there Addie."

"No, I won't."

"Come on you chicky chick!"

"No! If he wants to talk to me, he should do it. Besides he never even looked over!"

"Go there! Now!"

"No! That's stupid and I will not!"

"Come on!"

"Asking a guy out is so needy!"

"You just called me needy!" Savannah said dramatically. She was the one asking Weiss out. She never had a problem with that, but Addison did.

"Sorry…"

"No problem and I'm so gonna go over there now." She got up and turned but he was gone. "Addie, he left."

"Good, so you can't talk to him." Addison could've kicked herself for not going over to talk to him, but she wasn't going to tell her friend.

"But he left his cell phone." Savvy grinned and Addison immediately knew what she meant. "You take it."

"You just want that he calls, I answer and we talk." Addison laughed.

"And fall in love, never forget this part." Savannah added.

Addison crinkled her nose, as always when she was thinking. "Alright."

xxx

So, that was it, well part one.

**Tell me if I should continue or not.**

**GIMME**


End file.
